A Family's Story
by biacebaolck
Summary: From the meeting of Minato and Kushina, to falling in love, to death. To Naruto’s birth, to Naruto’s growing up, to Naruto’s life, to his own death…it’s a tale of three, told in 100 themes, looking in on emotions and feelings of the past and present.


A Family's Story

From the meeting of Minato and Kushina, to falling in love, to death. To Naruto's birth, to Naruto's growing up, to Naruto's life story, to his own death…it's a tale of three, told in 100 themes, looking in on emotions and feelings of the past and present.

CHARACTERS:  
Minato & Kushina & Naruto

* * *

_**Written during my MinaKushi phrase—actually, inspired by the pairing, not the fandom. And NaruSaku because it'd be nice, once in a while, if we could fall in love and be happy with the one who we first fell in love with.

* * *

**_

_**Author's Note:**__** Each theme is open for further elaboration by any writer who feels up to the task, or who feels that the given words and sentences for that theme were truly not enough to convey the strong emotions behind it. All I ask are for credits of the story idea crediting me to be clearly marked in your story. I'd really like to read what you guys come up with! Cheers.

* * *

**_

100 Themes

* * *

**1. Introduction**

a) Kushina meets him during a political meeting between Fire Country and Whirlpool Country, and calls him an idiot. Much to her surprise, he says nothing. She does not know he is the Hokage.

b) Minato first sees her taking a bath in the river on his way to Whirlpool Country. When he sees her for the second time, and meets her for the first, he says nothing, looks away and turns red when he remembers. He does not tell her who he is.

**2. Love**

a) Minato doesn't know why, but he likes her hair colour, and he loves her eyes, because they are so deep with mistrust and so many unsettled human emotions.

"I think I'm in love." Minato grinned cheerily at Jiraiya.

The man sighed. "And what have I told you about being in love?"

"It's harmful in real life, but a perfect plot device to drive a story."

"But this isn't a story, Minato."

"I know that," Minato grinned, "But isn't that what makes it worthwhile when you know you'll probably lose?"

"…you're the only one who can think like that."

"Not really," Minato replied.

b) Kushina does not love him. The problem is that he is like the ocean and she is like a rock. He is wearing her defences down and he won't let up until she moves with him.

**3. Light**

Minato is cheerful, bright and optimistic—Kushina hates him for that, when she herself cannot live a day in her family, in her position without having to hate.

**4. Dark**

Kushina thinks he's just another player, before she realizes he's been waiting for seven hours in the dark when she couldn't make it on time.

**5. Seeking Solace**

"Hey," He says with a tired smile that makes Kushina stop, "Lend me your shoulder, will you?"

**6. Break Away**

With him in her arms, and his arms around her waist, Kushina feels like an idiot—why does she want to risk everything just to see him and let him use her as a comfort pillow?

**7. Heaven**

a) Minato finds her completely fascinating, because when she smiles, it is usually when she pummels him to the ground, but when she's angry, she is angry because he didn't tell her anything.

b) Kushina will never tell (and if anyone should find out she will personally organize the funeral), but he is like the sun. She hates him so much, but somehow, she can't imagine a day without—she hardly thinks about his company, because he's almost always there.

**8. Innocence**

a) "I feel as though you're the girl, and _I'm_ the guy," Kushina grumbles as she watches him sharpen his weapons. "Because if you get too close, I'm scared I'll make you see reality as it already is."

b) "It doesn't matter, does it?" Minato smiles sadly at her, "I want to go, but I don't want to. I want to be selfish and hide you away in the dark, so that no one else can have you but me."

**9. Drive**

a) One day, Kushina thinks Minato will drive her mad with his soppy words and his stupid smile.

b) The one thought that Kushina will be there to kick his ass if he doesn't get back on time makes him run faster, even though he's grinning like an idiot and actually _gushing_ out blood from his arm. As it turns out, Kushina kicks his ass anyway, when he's fully healed.

**10. Breathe Again**

a) When Minato gets into a fight, Kushina is the first one there to help him learn how to use his damaged trachea without making it worse. She can't help but feel as though he lost on purpose, especially when she sees a weird looking kunai poking out of his pouch and him training with it one day.

b) Her room is on the second floor near the back of the mansion. When Minato accidentally walks in on her changing, in an attempt to surprise her with his recovery, he finds himself using the exact same lessons Kushina taught him to breathe through his trachea.

**11. Memory**

a) Kushina is reminded that Minato is still so innocent, when he stumbles into her room at midnight from the huge open bay window, cries on her shoulder and hugs her tight, all because he nearly killed a girl. She can't help but feel a pang in her chest each time Minato says sorry to that unknown girl, but feels serene for some reason when he finally falls asleep in her arms at five in the morning.

b) Minato wakes up screaming because he dreams he killed Kushina. When he sees Kushina grumpily getting up from her bed, he starts to do both cry and apologize at the same time because he can't believe he dreamt about killing her. Later, he finds that he can't sleep properly unless he's hugging Kushina.

**12. Insanity**

a) Even if she ever goes insane, Kushina knows she can go insane without having to worry about who will end up killing her, because she knows it'll definitely be Minato.

b) When faced with the possibility, Minato will do anything to make sure that Kushina is not the one sent to kill him when he goes insane, because he loves her too much to make her hurt.

**13. Misfortune**

When Minato has to leave to go back home and he needs to tell her goodbye, Kushina does not appear at the meeting place. Instead, there is a servant, who calmly informs him that the heiress does not wish to see him, and that she's getting married next month. Minato goes home, stricken with grief, anger and upset.

**14. Smile**

Nearly back home, Minato realizes what an idiot he's been and turns around before running back. He nearly kills himself by doing that, but when he arrives, Kushina is the one standing at the gates, arms folded. She takes one look at his state of being and punches him right in the face. But he smiles anyway, because she came to see him.

**15. Silence**

"Why are you back here?" She does not look at him.

**16. Questioning**

Minato wants to know why she is getting married. Kushina refuses to look him in the eye and her lips are closed into a thin line. Unlike the other times, she is not very talkative.

**17. Blood**

Kushina tells him to go back home, but when her village is under attack, he is the one who protects her and make sure she doesn't have to kill anyone.

**18. Rainbow**

At the end of the rain of blood, Kushina stares up at the sky and looks bitter before storming away. Minato looks up and sees a rainbow. The promise that Kushina saw in that will weigh heavily on Minato's conscience for the rest of his life.

**19. Gray**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice is monotone when he confronts her later. "Is it because you're Hokage? Is it because I'm…?" She can't find the words to say it and starts to cry in front of him. Minato stands there frozen and doesn't do anything. The world closes around them as the clouds turn gray and it starts to pour once more.

**20. Fortitude**

Finally, Minato bends down and hugs without a word. Kushina's fortitude may have broken, but he won't. For her sake, he will stay the strong one.

**21. Vacation**

He drags her back to Konoha with him. She fights all the way, but when they get there, she is the one who is excitedly chattering away and he the one who accompanies. He tries to make her forget the fact that Whirlpool Country is no more.

**22. Mother Nature**

Kushina understands life better than he ever will, when she sees Konoha's abundance in forestry and life. He sees her crying later when she thinks no one is looking. Minato does not want tear his eyes away, nor does he want to watch her like this.

**23. Cat**

Kushina hates cats. Minato finds that out when she takes one look at the stray he brought home and screams like an actual girl.

**24. No Time**

Minato is about to kill himself. Kushina slaps him and asks him if this is how he really is. He responds by telling her he can't take it. Kushina replies that if she couldn't have taken it all those years back, her time would have already ended before she met him. When Minato hears that, he hugs her tight and starts to cry. Kushina hugs him back without a word, like a mother to a child.

**25. Trouble Lurking**

It doesn't matter if Minato tries to hide his chakra signature. Kushina knows he came back the instant he arrives.

**26. Tears**

It is the anniversary of Obito's death. Even though she does not know who he is, or what he did, Kushina comes to the stone with Minato, her face drenched in tears. Somehow, her heart bleeds for a life that ended before it was due. Somehow, she too, can relate. Obito is dead. She is alive. But they both are unable to serve their country alongside their friends and family.

**27. Foreign**

While Minato is at a meeting with the other leaders of the Countries, Kushina is left taking care of the kids of the leaders. They ask her if she's the Hokage's girlfriend since she's living with him. She turns red and stammers something, but when the meeting is over and Minato grins cheekily at her, she clocks him hard on the face.

**28. Sorrow**

One day, Minato comes home and Kushina is sitting at the couch looking through her pouch. Her past life is scattered all over the coffee table. She is silent, even when he sits next to her and hugs her. A few seconds later, she just turns her face into his chest and starts to cry. Minato stays strong, and strokes her hair, a silent comfort.

**29. Happiness**

Kushina really likes to learn ninjutsu. Against his better judgement, Minato brings one of Whirlpool's scrolls to her, the one he got from the political party when they first met. She is delighted, and when he sees that look on her face, Minato can't help but feel what he did was the right thing. When she smiles at him, he _knows_ he did the right thing.

**30. Under the Rain**

When it rains in spring, Kushina takes Minato's hand and brings him outside, despite what he's doing at the time. Then, she shows him what she used to do as a child. Together, they tell a story through the motions of their body and how the rain falls against them in the motion of a whirlpool. Minato can't help but suspect she somehow has altered the movements of the droplets, but he loves it all the same.

**31. Flowers**

Kushina finds out the Minato is allergic to sunflowers when she brings some home.

**32. Night**

For some reason, he can't contain himself tonight. Kushina does not stop him, and kisses him back, as she wraps her arms around his neck with her hands in his hair. Tonight is their first time.

**33. Expectations**

The instant Kushina tells him she's pregnant, she tells him that it'd better be a boy or she'll kill him. His only reaction is to kiss her. When she asks why, he laughs and says he's missed that side of her.

**34. Stars**

Jiraiya visits them when the night is clear and filled with stars. Minato spends nearly all night reading his sensei's book, and immediately decides to name the child 'Naruto'. Kushina likes Jiraiya, because he's a kind person, and agrees wholeheartedly. Jiraiya is embarrassed, but Minato and Kushina share a smile. They both hope the child will grow up to be as remembered and loved as the stars above.

**35. Hold My Hand**

Kushina realizes that she needs Minato's help to even _walk_ anywhere and becomes disgruntled. But when Minato tries to cheer her up, her only response is a smile and a whisper as she places her other hand over the baby in her abdomen. "I hope one day," she says, "we'll both be able to hold this child's hand." When he asks why, she tells him that she might not live to see the baby grow up, and stays quiet about that. He takes her hand and squeezes it, before placing his other over the baby. It kicks lightly, but neither are smiling.

**36. Precious Treasure**

Preparing for the baby has become special moments between them. When he asks about the green goggles she brings out from her pouch, she replies with saying that it belonged to her best friend and that maybe Naruto can wear it when he's old enough.

**37. Eyes**

Minato wants the baby to have Kushina's eyes. Kushina says, as a joke, that'll probably be impossible, because Naruto will be the spitting image of his father. As it will turn out, she is right, especially when the boy grows up. But looks don't always make the person…

**38. Abandoned**

When they're taking a walk through Konoha, Kushina sees a dead corpse in the alleyway. Minato is shocked to see her crying. When he asks why, she replies that she doesn't want to leave the baby behind when she dies. Minato spends the rest of the evening trying to console her.

**39. Dreams**

Minato dreams that he kills Kushina, this time with the baby inside of her. He wakes up vulnerable, but Kushina is there to tell him to be quiet and soothe him back to sleep. Quietly, Minato smiles before he drifts back off, this time, in a more peaceful sleep.

**40. Rated**

Minato accidentally brings home an 'adult' movie with him, and Kushina crosses her arms and glares.

**41. Teamwork**

a) Minato doesn't understand a part of his paperwork. He only understands the parts about having a pregnant wife. Kushina only understands the parts about experiencing pregnancy, but when the baby kicks, she understands that it's not his paperwork, but an essay about woman pregnancy, and immediately yells at him for pretending.

b) Kushina sees Minato's old team picture, before asking what it was like to lead and to actually be in a team with teammates and a sensei. Minato learns that she has never been in a cell, because she was a girl, and the Uzumaki held stiff traditions.

**42. Standing Still**

Minato cannot move when he sees her motionless on the hospital bed. The baby is crying, wrapped in blankets as the nurse offers the child to him to hold. But Minato can't react, because his eyes are watching as they place a white cloth over Kushina's face. Naruto's cries are empty to his ears as he numbly realizes that Kushina is _gone_.

**43. Dying**

He feels it tugging against his heart, and he hugs the baby in his arms, tears falling down his face. The child won't grow up with parents, the child will grow up alone. It is history repeating itself, and Minato starts to cry. This time, there is no Kushina to stop him. He's still a bit naïve and innocent, just like those days when he met her. Minato hopes that Naruto will become a hero in the eyes of the villagers, but he can't think of anything else as he stares up at the Kyuubi no Kitsune. "Please…make sure he's a hero," Minato begs Sarutobi with his dying breath. "I don't know what I'll do if he'll never grow up happy…never be able to find the one he loves, be able to recognize that…and pursue it…"

**44. Two Roads**

When Minato opens his eyes again, he does not feel hurt, nor is he bleeding. There are two roads standing before him, but he does not know the difference. All he can tell is that one will lead him to Kushina and one will lead him to the Shinigami he made a deal with. But even his love is no match for a death god. And his love is no match for his honor.

**45. Illusion**

Kushina knows she loves him. She knows she loves Minato and Naruto. But she can't tell them, because even though she tries to follow them, they disappear into the darkness, her grown up son, and her husband. She breathes her last whispering, "…don't go."

**46. Family**

Sometimes, Naruto likes to pretend he has a mother and father, when all the other kids have their parents to pick them up. But every day, he walks home on his own, and 'home' is always empty.

**47. Creation**

In his head, he has it all figured out. He has a mother and a father, and it doesn't matter what the other kids say. His father looks like him, and his mother acts like him. He knows it. As a child, he sees the world exactly as it is, and instinctively knows the truth.

**48. Childhood**

Naruto does not grow up to hugs, kisses and displays of affection. He grows up on the streets, running away and wondering why his parents left him. But the instant he has a goal, he pursues it. Most of his childhood has gone to others putting him down and saying that it's impossible. But like his mother, Naruto will almost always do the opposite of what he's told.

**49. Stripes**

Naruto likes the whiskers on his cheeks, because they remind him of the cats in the alleyway. They are strong, because they don't show their hurt and pain, even when they're dying and defeated…

**50. Breaking the Rules**

He's not supposed to do all that stuff, but he does it anyway. Naruto lives for his pranks, because they are the only things that will ever turn out the way he wants them to.

**51. Sport**

Naruto hates it when they say he cheated when playing soccer. He _did_ make that goal. He _did_ kick it in. But no one believes him, not even Sarutobi.

**52. Deep in Thought**

"What are you thinking about, Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asks him one day. Naruto smiles in a mysterious, yet pleasant way that reminds the old man of a very young Minato. "…my family." Sarutobi does not interrupt after that.

**53. Keeping a Secret**

Sarutobi sighs and looks down at the young boy who sits in the chair and refuses to speak. "Naruto-kun, I can't help you out if you don't tell me the truth. They'll blame you for a crime you didn't commit." Naruto only replies one thing, "I promised." Sarutobi looks sadly down at the calm boy and shakes his head. The older boys that are also sitting in the room smirk to themselves.

**54. Tower**

Hokage Building and the Academy are the highest manmade buildings in Konoha. Naruto likes to climb them and see Konoha from a view way up top…it makes him feel glad to be alive.

**55. Waiting**

One day, Naruto gets a message in his cubby that tells him to wait at the rooftop of Academy for a sign that he is wanted, needed to love. He stays there for a long time, even during the rain storm, and nearly dies of hypothermia. He does not discover who sent him the message, but feels upset and curious whenever he remembers it. Who sent it to him?

**56. Danger Ahead**

While everyone else sees red, Naruto sees something else. "Who's there?" He calls out in a scared voice. Something evil replies as it wraps around him and Naruto wakes up screaming as he hears the maniacal laughter.

**57. Sacrifice**

The kinder villagers call him the 'sacrifice'. When he asks Sarutobi what that means, the old man just looks sad and does not reply.

**58. Kick in the Head**

When Naruto goes to a festival, he's too small to avoid the crowd. Whenever he goes, though, he always ends up on his front, getting kicked by accident. But any festival is worth it, and Naruto comes back willingly every time he can, despite the disappointments of others.

**59. No Way Out**

"You can't escape now, you demon brat!" Naruto doesn't understand anything. He does not know why Tanaka-san from the dumpling shop who gave him a free sample that morning is now yelling at him while hefting a huge club. Other people are in tow, other people that Naruto recognizes and some he doesn't. Naruto does not understand anything, only that he is backed into a brick wall and that he can't run away this time.

**60. Rejection**

Naruto falls in love with Sakura, but upon his confession, Sakura tells him a straight out 'no'. He is down in the dumps for a week before he realizes that she's in love with a guy who will definitely not return her feelings. He tries again. Each time she rejects him, he falls more in love, because he can't help but think that she's pretty and perfect in every way possible. He even loves her temper, because somehow, it's like the representation of everything he's never been able to have. And he's growing addicted—he wants more.

**61. Fairy Tale**

a) "When can you realize it, Naruto?" Iruka asks him sadly as he pulls him aside because Naruto is failing. "You have to work hard to achieve." Naruto stands, and replies bitterly, "Then tell me. Is life fair?" He leaves his sensei standing there, and runs back home. There, he wraps the blankets around him on his bed, and cries himself to sleep. He does not need to be reminded that he doesn't have what other people have. It hurts enough.

b) Naruto is not a prince. Life will not end happily ever after for him. He understands this much.

**62. Magic**

Naruto was hooked, the instant he realized that the stronger you were, the more people liked you. It was like magic. Even now, Naruto believes it still is, even though he knows better. Naruto wants to keep on believing in things, because it hurts too much not to. Like magic, you can pretend something does not exist, that something _does exist_, and it almost always will. So far, it's working for him.

**63. Do Not Disturb**

Naruto falls asleep at his desk. Iruka is about to make him stand at the front of the room for that, but then he sees how tired the little boy looks, and lets him be, especially when Naruto actually answers the question in his sleep.

**64. Multitasking**

Naruto trains and works harder than anyone else. But it doesn't work. He still isn't better, or as strong as Sasuke.

**65. Horror**

Despite popular belief, Naruto does not like surprises. He starts to cry if he's really scared. The first time Sarutobi sees him like that from afar, the man is convinced it's a younger Minato who's crying because he's lost his way home once again.

**66. Traps**

Naruto is good at avoiding them, but he goes into them on purpose. His goal is to survive every last one of them and be respected as the 'Trap Tripper'. That is one more dream of his, other than becoming Hokage.

**67. Playing the Melody**

When he can't sleep, he hears the sound. It is quiet yet powerful, and hungrily draws him in. It whirls around in his mind again and again until he can no longer shut it out. At that point in time, it is usually midnight, and Naruto sits up in his bed, the blanket on his head before he stands up. Then, he will peer out the blinds in his window and watch the silent Konoha until the sun rises. When he turns 13, he will just instinctively hum the melody and he will be able to sleep whenever he wants.

**68. Hero**

Minato wanted Naruto to be a hero. In a way or another, Naruto wants to be looked up to, someone who is strong and will protect others. Isn't that what a hero virtually is?

**69. Annoyance**

Naruto is annoying to everyone, but to a select few who truly understand, he is a diamond in the rough, just waiting to be discovered for who he really is. But then again, he's not really waiting for someone to discover him. He's already discovered himself, and for now, that is enough.

**70. 67%**

His test mark is that for the latest term. Takahashi-sensei is surprised, but then again, Iruka-sensei was the one that marked the test—fairly and without prejudice. Naruto does not know, but by then, he has already started to touch others in their hearts. He is 8 years old now.

**71. Obsession**

Naruto's wanting to become Hokage has now become his sole reason for existence. Everyone says he's crazy, people say it's impossible for someone like him, but Naruto will prove them wrong. He will take nothing else but Hokage as his title, and Naruto will never back down on his word. Like his father, he has a one-track mind. But then again, didn't his father become Hokage? Not that he knows…

**72. Mischief Managed**

Naruto pulls off his latest prank, but upon escaping, he realizes something. The sewers of Konoha are big and winding. He goes inside the sewers when he's lonely, because on the walls are scratch marks from fellow pranksters of the past. Naruto feels comforted by this, and the presences of those who were just like him circle around him, like a warm blanket.

**73. I Can't**

Naruto does not want to do it. He absolutely does not want to do it. But when Sakura gives him a pleading look, he will do anything. He jumps off the Hokage building, but is immediately caught by the scruff of his neck by Iruka-sensei. He is both relieved and upset. Later, he discovers that Sakura had placed a bet that he'd do anything she wanted. She won.

**74. Are You Challenging Me?**

Naruto has had it. He challenges Sasuke at the age of 10, though he's been meaning to do it for a long time now. He does not manage to land a blow before Sakura kicks him off. He is stunned silent before he becomes even more determined to beat Sasuke, just so Sakura will talk to him. Maybe she will even grow to like him one day.

**75. Mirror**

He looks in the mirror and he only sees himself. But Sarutobi tells him he's the mirror image of his father. Slowly, Naruto touches his face. Does that mean, once upon a time, his father looked just like this? Does that mean, once upon a time, his father was just like him? Somehow, it warms Naruto's heart to think of that. He is not alone. Even if it was in the past, he is not the only one in a situation like this…

**76. Broken Pieces**

_CRAK!_ Naruto runs home right after that, his hands shakily gripping the remaining pieces. Naruto cries himself to sleep, not even bothering to pick up the remains of what used to be his goggles that he dropped at the base of his bed. All he knows is that it's gone, and that the only thing left he has that actually belongs to him is no longer. For some reason, it hurts him more than it should've.

**77. Test**

Naruto actually studies for the test. He gets a mark that's close to Sakura's and rivals Sasuke's, somewhere in between. All the teachers are convinced he cheated. No one believes him, and even Iruka-sensei tells him to do a retest. But by now, Naruto is shaken so badly, he fails. After that, Naruto does not try hard to study anymore. It isn't worth it, he realizes, when no one thinks it's actually _your_ own effort.

**78. Drink**

He is thirsty, so he drinks some water. Naruto likes to bide his time thinking that life could just be simple if everyone just needed to eat or drink.

**79. Starvation**  
His stomach growls as he stares longingly at the bento that everyone else have, before he stares down at his store-bought onigiri and gingerly bites into it. It is as hard as a rock, and Naruto throws it away in the trash after lunch is over. The expiry date on the onigiri wrapper has been blacked out, but if it wasn't, Naruto would have known it had expired five months ago and already moulded on the inside.

**80. Words**

It is hard, Naruto finally decides, to put your thoughts into your words. He stares hard at the unfinished letter that only has Sakura's name on it, and rips it up before tossing it out. He runs outside for recess, but a few seconds later, he is back inside and putting back the pieces of her name. He loves her more than words can say.

**81. Pen and Paper**

Naruto stares at the letter before shaking his head in disbelief and ripping it up. He tries to write a reply, but he is so stricken with upset and emotion that he can't think clearly. All that's on the reply are his tears and spilled ink from the pen where he tried to write. He tastes the salt before he can taste his own bitter emotions.

**82. Can You Hear Me?**

Naruto likes to pretend that his parents are listening to him and watching over him. But sometimes, he wishes they could talk to him and make him feel better. Now, is one of those times.

**83. Heal**

No matter who hurt he gets, no matter how much it hurts, it will disappear with time. But Naruto still wonders why, while the injuries on his body are never noticed again, his heart keeps on hurting.

**84. Out Cold**

He slips on the ice. It's finally winter, and when Naruto wakes up again, he's caught a cold.

**85. Spiral**

Like his life, he will continue to walk around in circles. Naruto's not getting anywhere, and sometimes, he feels like it's pointless to keep on trying. He is 12 years old now.

**86. Seeing Red**

The first time he did something without his knowing was when he was angry at his supposed "friends" for blaming him without listening to what he had to say. He wanted nothing more than to make that man shut up. And then, for some reason, he woke up on top of Hokage Building, drenched in blood that was not his, and not remembering a single thing. Later, he passed by a horribly dismembered body in an alleyway, but he did not know it.

**87. Food**

He eats when he's hungry, but somehow, he's not satisfied. "You need food for the soul to be happy." How does one go about feeding their soul?

**88. Pain**

It hurts. Naruto shoots out of bed and barely makes it in time to the toilet, where he throws up. In the mixture of his regurgitated, half-digested food is blood. He keeps on throwing up for a long time, before his chest pains him all night…

**89. Through the Fire**

Naruto sees them dance by down in the streets below as he watches from his apartment window, the one right next to his bed. This is one festival he will never join. He turns his back to the window, but the sounds still are heard, and the vision of the blazing bonfire in the centre still burns itself into his eyes.

**90. Triangle**

Naruto's favourite shape is the triangle, because it reminds him of the route from his apartment where he can stay safe, to Ichiraku Ramen where Teuchi-san is, to the Hokage Building where the Sarutobi is.

**91. Drowning**

He can't swim, but somehow, he manages to learn how to when someone he doesn't see pushes him into the lake. Naruto scrambles out, hacking and choking and coughing, before swearing never to enter this place again. As it turns out, Kakashi chooses that very training grounds for their own.

**92. All That I Have**

Naruto should have been prepared to give her everything. That is love, right? But Naruto can't help it. He is undeniably selfish, because he doesn't want to give anything he has, and he doesn't want to let Sakura go. The memories he holds are too precious, because if he really falls in love, he'll probably forget that dream about the woman and the man who acted just like a mother and father. He doesn't want to do that. He's still just a kid at heart.

**93. Give Up**

"You won't get anywhere like this. Why don't you just give up?" Naruto stares up at Kakashi. He bows his head and starts to laugh, but in reality, he's crying. Why did he have to fail this? He wasn't supposed to…

**94. Last Hope**

"Tell the Hokage. You're the only one he's going to have left…" she breathes to him, and Naruto stares, frozen solid. He wakes up screaming, because for one moment, that woman is dying because of his own two hands, and then he ends up killing the Yondaime Hokage, who looks so much like him. Naruto shakes. Was this what he wanted? To kill the parents he always wanted, even if it was by nightmare?

**95. Advertisement**

Naruto wants to help Teuchi-san in any way he can. That is why he stays after school, posting up flyers on the bulletins. The next day, they are removed, but Naruto does it again and again, putting new ones on each time.

**96. In the Storm**

For some reason, he doesn't want to run away like they're calling him to. He somehow manages to get inside the building and pulls off the huge building material off the body of a child. She looks up at him through teary eyes, but he smiles and offers his hand. "Time to go home," he tells her. The girl cries, as she runs into his arms, and Naruto brings her back home, just like the mission said to. But he feels better, because it was his own choice to go to her in the first place. In one way or another, in the gap where no one was there for him, Naruto filled it himself for another.

**97. Safety First**

It doesn't matter if the mission is supposed to be finished by the end of the day, or that the client is getting pissed at them. Naruto will put Sakura's well being first, whether she likes it or not. As long as she's safe, that's all he'll ever want.

**98. Puzzle**

Naruto can't figure out women. One instant, Sakura is yelling at him, and the other, she's crying on his shoulder. He doesn't know whether or not to comfort her or to stay silent. Why does Sakura cry if he just gave her a present? He is 16 years old.

**99. Solitude**

When he's alone, he has a lot of time to think. He thinks about his parents, he thinks about his life and he thinks about Sakura. Then, without warning, those thoughts are struck away by Kyuubi's roar, and Naruto finds himself standing alone before the demon himself.

**100. Relaxation**

Naruto needs Sakura to be happy. While she yells at him, he smiles and hugs her tighter. It doesn't matter if she's pissed right now, because all he'll ever need is her. He will die happy if he is with her. At 18, Uzumaki Naruto does exactly that in his sleep, and Kyuubi dies along with him. The world is empty once more, there is no more Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

END

* * *


End file.
